Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon
|written by=(Ja:) Reiko Yoshida (En:) Jeff Nimoy |directed by=(Ja:) Takahiro Imamura |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 3, 2001 (En:) August 5, 2005 |continuity= }} Diaboromon makes a return to the net, and the DigiDestined are quick to act, unaware that Diaboromon has a couple more tricks up his sleeve since their last encounter. Synopsis Three months after MaloMyotismon's defeat, the DigiDestined go up against Diaboromon again. Tai and Matt head back to the Internet to deal with him with Omnimon, while the younger DigiDestined go to deal with the rampage of a swarm of Kuramon (Diaboromon's Fresh form). With the help of Angemon and Angewomon (with T.K. and Kari), Omnimon was able to destroy Diaboromon again, but it turned out to be a trap, as his destruction allowed many more Kuramon to go to the Real World. This also trapped Omnimon, Angemon and Angewomon within the internet. Things go out of control when the Kuramon in the Real World merge to create a Mega level called Armageddemon, a more powerful and invincible Mega in Diaboromon's evolutionary line. It is so powerful that neither Omnimon nor Imperialdramon Fighter Mode are able to defeat it on their own even. In the end, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is injured in Armageddemon's counterattack, so Omnimon lends him his power in the form of the Omni Blade, powering the dragon warrior up to Paladin Mode. Using his Omega Blade attack, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is able to strike down Armageddemon, splitting his head in half and causing him to revert back into the Kuramon. With the help of the energy from the DigiDestined Digivices and the cell phones from the other kids of Japan, the Omega Blade powers up and sends all of the Kuramon back to the Digital World. File:Movie 4-01.jpg File:Movie 4-02.jpg File:Movie 4-03.jpg File:Movie 4-04.jpg File:Movie 4-05.jpg File:Movie 4-06.jpg File:Movie 4-07.jpg File:Movie 4-08.jpg File:Movie 4-09.jpg File:Movie 4-10.jpg File:Movie 4-11.jpg File:Movie 4-12.jpg Cast English Featured characters ' (1) |c3= * (11) * (11) * (21) |c4= * (11) * (11) * (22) * (23) * (24) * (24) * (31) * (32) * (40) * (40) * (40) |c5= * (11) * (29) * (34) * (35) |c6= * (29) * (36) |c7= *' ' (9) * (26) * (26) * (28) *' ' (33) * (37) * (38) * (39) }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Other notes |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *References are made to the movie Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!: **The large screen that Davis walks past at the beginning is the same one that Sora passes by in Our War Game!. Similar children are also shown watching the screen. **The same shot of a woman at the freezers in a grocery store is featured. However, this time, instead of the items being overpriced, they have Tai and Matt's names on them. This reference was missed in the dub as the scene from Our War Game had been removed during dubbing. **Several shots of people watching the battle between Diaboromon and Omnimon on their computers are similar to those seen in Our War Game!. *During the blackout, a girl similar to Rika Nonaka from Digimon Tamers is talking on the phone. *Armageddemon's Digi-Egg bears a resemblance to the egg that Parrotmon came out of in the movie . *In the original version, when everyone's cell phones are activated near the end of the film, some of the ringtones resemble real songs from the anime, including Butter-fly and I Wish. *The background theme used at the beginning of the movie, Maurice Ravel's , was used throughout the film. File:M4 DigiRef-01.png|The large screen. File:M4 DigiRef-02.png|The woman in the grocery store. File:M4 DigiRef-03.png|The girl who resembles Rika. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *This movie was not dubbed into English until 2005, when Disney brought back most of the original Fox-produced voice cast (save for Joshua Seth, the original English voice actor for Tai Kamiya, as he had retired at the time) to finish both this and the three subsequent films (with which they were trying to promote Digimon Data Squad). It was premiered on Toon Disney/Jetix (now Disney XD, as of 2010) in 2005 alongside the next three Digimon films. }} Notes and references Category:Digimon Adventure